The inventors have observed that many conventional substrate support heaters in chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and atomic layer deposition (ALD) chambers exhibit high heat loss when operated at high temperatures (e.g., greater than about 350° C.) due to radiation at the bottom and side surfaces of the substrate support and support shaft. The inventors have further observed that the heat loss results in non-uniform processing of a substrate disposed on the substrate support.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of substrate supports having more uniform heating.